1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature auto-compensation grill.
2. Background of the Related Art
An existing grill includes an upper grilling unit, a lower grilling unit and a heating circuit, the upper grilling unit having rotating joints to the lower grilling unit that can rotate between a first position and a second position. The grill is in a first status when the upper grilling unit is situated in the first position; the grill is in a second status when the upper grilling unit is situated in the second position. The heating circuit includes a heater and a thermostat; one end of the heater connects to one electrode of the power source, the other end connects to one end of the thermostat, and the other end of the thermostat connects to the other electrode of the power source. The invariable temperature of the thermostat cannot be adjusted, so that the grill temperature in the first status is equal to that in the second status. But with the difference of the working status in the first and the second status, for example, the first status is the grill closed status and the second status is the grill open status, the temperature obviously will be different in the grill.